Deadly Attraction
by fdggf
Summary: Hermione's written alot of books on a number of things. She wants to write a new one now. Vampires: People of the Night. When she gets to Transylvania she finds a whirlwind of problems. And a man who proves to be a right pain in the neck. R R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hermione decides to go to Romania, Transylvania. She, Ron and Harry embark on an adventure to find and gather information about Transylvania's oldest cult. Vampires. R+R!**

PROLOGUE

"Hey you two, what's up?" Hermione smiled at her two best friends, Ron and Harry. She sat in between them with a big bowl of crisps on the sofa.

"Hi!" Said Ron taking the bowl and stuffing his face.

"Give it to me!" Harry grabbing the bowl and promptly eating the crisps.

"You two are such pigs!" Hermione laughed and the snatched the bowl out of Harry's hands. It was rare that they got moments like this when it was just them three. Usually the Burrow was packed but that day everyone just seemed to be, out.

"What's that book you got Mione?" Ron picked up the old dusty book that had fallen to the ground. It was bound in peeling leather and the gold lettering was beginning to fade, it was titled '_Nosferatu__._'

"Nosferatu?" Said Harry looking at it. "What's that?"

"It's Romanian for living dead you know. Vampires." She replied enthusiastically taking the heavy book and opening it.

They stared at her disbelievingly for a moment before Ron

asked. "What's with the new obsession?"

"I've decided for the next edition for my books I was going to write about nosferatu."

"Stop sayin that word!" Said Ron, irritably. "It gives me the creeps."

"Sorry."

Hermione had written quite a few books so far. She hadn't got round to getting them published just yet but she had written about, The Occult, mythical creatures, centaurs and merpeople, werewolves and fairies and leprechauns. She hoped to make a whole edition of books about the magical world and had decided Vampires was the perfect addition to her series. Each book had extracts of her research and adventures and in her opinion each was better than the last.

"I've decided to go to Romania, Transylvania and research vampires there and maybe even meet one!" She enthused to a fearful looking Ron.

"Hermione are you nuts!?" Said Ron, incredulously. "You could get bitten and then become a vampire!"

"Correction 'we' could get bitten, you two are coming with me."

"What?!" Said Harry speaking at last. "But I don't want to get bitten!"

"Oh come on you two! You both always come with me!" Hermione whined and stood up. "I've already got everything ready!"

And that was that. They were going to Transylvania.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was setting as the horses pulled the carriage up the long, winding road. Dead trees lined the formidable path and shadows loomed about them menacingly.

"Remember you two write everything in your journals I might use it in my book!" Hermione smiled at the two of them from the opposite side of the carriage. "Any questions?"

"Yeah." Said a green Ron. "Why do we have to use a carriage when we can apparate?"

"So I can look at the landscape Ronald. Honestly you're such a scaredy-cat!" Hermione laughed fondly and looked out at the bleak landscape.

"Look! Wolves!" She smiled and leaned out into the night air.

The wolf growled and looked at her fiercly.

Suddenly Hermione felt weird. Dizzy in fact. She quickly turned back into the carriage and took a ragged breath.

"What was that?" Said Harry looking up from a small book titled '_Vampirism'_

"A wolf, it's nothing." Said Hermione smiling breathlessly.

"Hmm. It says in here that Vampires can turn themselves into, wolves, bats and fog." Said Harry looking down at the picture which showed a vampire turning into a bat.

"Well I'm glad you take an interest Harry." She smiled at him.

"They can turn into fog? But there's fog everywhere!" Said Ron, still looking green.

"Ron." Harry looked at him calmly. "Shut up."

"Lighten up, Ron we're nearly there!" Hermione looked back out of the window.

"And it's nightime, who knows what could happen at night!"

"You're taking a very steryotypical and pessimistic view on this Ronald." Hermione frowned at him crossing her arms. "A vampire can survive in the day, their powers are rendered useless, but they can survive."

"Where are we going anyway, Hermione?" Said Harry.

"Just to a small wizarding village, up in the mountains."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for the rest of the journey. Hermione writing, Harry reading and Ron expecting the worst to come.

**Just a very short chapter, because some people asked me to update. I want to apologize greatly, I have been very busy lately and found interests other than Harry Potter. Though I will still update because let's face it Hogwart's Rocks! The next chapter will be veeeeeerrry long! Emphasize on Very, m'kay?**

**Again I am extremely sorry.**


End file.
